1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor of the direct-contact type and an assembly in which such a read sensor is employed and, more particularly, to the structure of a direct-contact-type image sensor and a sensor assembly employing such an image sensor that are suitable for use as apparatus which may be incorporated in the reading section of, for instance, facsimile equipment and which require no condenser lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional direct-contact-type image sensor has a structure in which a sheet of glass which has been subjected to electroconductivity treatment is mounted on the sensor substrate, as shown in NIKKEI ELECTRONICS (No. 434), 1987, pages 207-221.
The above-described prior art in which a thin sheet of glass having a thickness on the order of 50 .mu.m is mounted on the sensor substrate, calls for a great amount of labor during assembly because such a thin sheet of glass tends to be broken while being handled.